Sonny With A Chance Of Bowling
by StruckByKlaine8
Summary: So Random! and Mac Falls cast go bowling together. What happends when Sonny doesnt know how to bowl. Will Chad help her? CHANNY. Entry for Legolas'sGirl4Life's competition.
1. The Mistake

**Hey guys. This is just another cute Channy fanfic.**

**This is my entry for Legolas'sGirl4Life's Sonny With A Chance competition.**

**Yeah. So enjoy.**

**Georgyya**

* * *

Chad POV

I walked onto my set thinking of, as usual, the beautiful, peppy, Sonny Munroe. God, every time I work up the courage to ask her out, something always gets in the way. Like our shows being natural enemies. Why did rivalry have to ruin my life? Now i could never date Sonny.

At filming, i acted out my scene, not even thinking about what i was saying. I was just thinking about Sonny. I'm so caught up with thinking about Sonny that when it came to my line to say 'I love you, Chloe' i accidently said 'I love you, Sonny'.

Oops. That brought me back from where my mind was at - Sonny Land.

"Cut!" yelled Wayne, the diretor, "What's wrong with you Chad? You never get the line wrong. Ever"

"Yeah, sorry Wayne, i was just thinking about something. I'll concentrate this time, I promise" I said. Wayne just grumbled something and i let out a huge sigh and turned back to Chasity, who plays Chloe. She was looking at me with her eyerows raised.

"What?" I asked.

"Chad, we all know you love Sonny, you don't have to announce it during filming" she said with a smile on her face.

"I don't love Sonny" I replied, my voice **way **too high. Great, now everyone will know that i love Sonny.

"Sure Chad. But don't worry, i wont tell anyone" And with that, Wayne yelled 'action' and Chasity went straight into acting again, with nothing but a wink. God, actors were so annying. I finished the scene and headed back to my dressing room, not in the mood to talk. Except maybe with Sonny. I was just lying down on my couch when i heard over the speaker:

'Mac Falls and So Random! cast to the commissary please'

Psht, like im going to that after what just happened. Talk about awkward. I heard the cast of Mac Falls walk past my dressing room yelling "lets go Chad". I ignored them. They were probably going to make fun of me. I bet Wayne told everyone. Stupid director.

After about 45 minutes of lying on the couch, thinking about Sonny, she herself walks in, flinging herself down on my other couch. She turned to me and her hair whipped around, filling the room with it's strawberry scent. I love that pretty hair. And the stawberry smell.

"Hey Chad, didn't see you at the meeting" She said.

"Yeah, i felt sick, i wasn't up for it" I replied, staring at the roof.

"Is something wrong, are you ok?" She asked, moving from the couch and kneeling beside the couch i was on.

"Yeah, yeah, i'm fine" I said, sitting up. She got up and sat next to me, arms inches apart.

"Well, then you're fine to go bowling tonight?" She asked with a hopeful look on her face. Was she asking me out? My heart flipped with joy.

"Bowling?" I asked.

"Yeah, thats what the meeting was about. Condor Studios have agreed to pay for both of our casts to go bowling together to try to put the rivalry behind us. I was wondering if you are going" She said. Oh, so she wasn't asking me out. But it was kind of like a date, i mean, we were going bowling together.

"Sure, i'll go" I replied.

"Great" She said with a smile on her face. So she wanted me to go, huh?

"See you later" She said, jumping up and heading out of my dressing room. She left too soon. I wasn't done talking to her. I frowned. The room looked so much darker because she had stepped out of it. She lit up everything she touched. And I loved her.

* * *

**You like it? Please review. **

**Georgyya.**


	2. Lets Bowl

**Ok, Chapter 2. This is set when they're just walking into the bowling alley. **

**Georgyya**

**Enjoy**

* * *

Chad POV

We walked into the Bowling Alley, So Random! were already here. We liked to be fashionably late. I saw Sonny standing with the rest of her cast near 2 lanes. We quickly hired our shoes and made our way over to them. The names had already been put in on the scoreboards. What? It seems that the teams were mixed - So Random! and Mac Falls. On my team were:

Chad DC

Sonny

Chasity

Tawni

Zora

Devon

All the others were on the other side. Great, now i had to be on the Randoms team. But at least i was with Sonny. That i was happy about. I looked around the bowling alley. There werent many people here. They were probably all at work. The lights were low and colourful spotlights were dancing around the room. I went to sit on the side where my team was sitting to find that the seat next to Sonny was free. I took my spot there as Sonny explained the rules. She looked so cute with her little hand gestures. Stupid cute.

After the rules were explained (which included no hateful distractions ie. tripping someone over when theyre about to bowl), the first people on the scoreboard got up to bowl. That was me. I got up and picked a silver, shiny ball. I saw Sonny roll her eyes at me. I mentaly smiled at her noticing the fact that i had picked a shiny ball. I went up to our lane and bowled the ball so smoothly, it hit a strike, sending Mac Falls into a sea of cheers. I glanced at Sonny and saw her eyes were wide and her mouth had dropped open. She quickly shut it as she noticed me looking at her, and i threw her a grin. It was her turn to bowl now. She picked up a yellow ball and it was my turn to roll my eyes. She just stuck her tongue out at me and walked up to our lane. She bowled. Or at least tried to. She basicaly threw the ball onto the lane and after about a second, it rolled into a gutter. Her second attempt wast much better either. This time it stayed on the lane but only hit one pin down. She sat down next to me angrily. I looked at her pouting face, examining her features before she turned to me and asked:

"What do you want Chad? I know i suck at bowling. Thats one of the only games i suck at. So dont look at me like that just because you can hit strikes and i cant" She said angrily. I was interested in her little rant. My face softened and i put an arm around her casualy.

"Sonny, thats okay. When it comes to your turn again, i'll help you" I said helpfuly.

"Aw, thanks Chad"She replied. I was happy that i'd made her happy again. In no time, it was my turn again. I saw Sonny studying the way i bowled the ball, wanting to know how to do it. I bowled another strike, but by now nobody was paying attention. In fact, everyone was over at the arcarde games, playing air hockey, and cheering the game on. It was only me, Sonny and Zora (who was asleep) still at the lanes. I shrugged and went to sit down again. Sonny ws already standing up.

"What are you doing siting down? Your meant to be helping me" Sonny said with a grin on her face.

"Oh, yeah" I replied, jumping up to help her. I passed her a lighter ball than the yellow one. She stared at me with her eyebrows raised.

"Trust me, its easier with a lighter ball" I said. She let it go and we walked up to the start of the lane. She went to bowl the ball but she was doing it all wrong. She was standing side on, so the ball was going everywhere.

"Woah, wait. Dont you know how to bowl, Munroe?" I asked her. She gave me a doubtful look as to say: obviously.

"Okay just stand face on, the ball at your side" She did as I said and I stood behind her. She bowled the ball but she bowled it on an angle, making it go in the gutter. She groaned and hung her head.

"Hey, we'll try it again, i'll show you" And i picked up the ball and handed it to her. When she went back into the face on position, i put my hands on her arms, guiding them the way they should be. I could smell her hair so close to my face. Then we bowled the ball together. It went straight and hit a strike. Sonny shrieked happily and hugged my tightly. I hugged back and pulled her face up and kissed her. I dont know if it was out of impulse or the adrenaline from touching her arms, but i did it. Something i've been wanting to do from the first day i met her, in the Madge the Waitress suit. I kissed her so passionately that when we finally pulled away, everyone was staring at us. It was silent for a few moments before everyone cheered. I laughed and wrapped Sonny in a bear hug. Once again, i put my hand under her chin, tilted her head up and brushed my lips across hers. I whispered "I love you, Sonny" before once again crashing my lips down on hers. She sighed into the kiss and pulled away for long enough to say "I love you too, Chad Dylan", then our lips met again.

After what seemed like eternity, we pulled away, catching our breath, linkning arms, and walked back to the studios. It started to rain halfway through our walk. We both laughed at my reaction, covering my hair. I dont care, i thought, Sonny Munroe already loves me back, i dont need to impress anyone else. We satarted dancing together in the rain before i started singing, not in tune, Something About The Sunshine. She laughed before saying "Shut up and kiss me". And so I did. And it was magical.

I love Sonny Munroe more than anything. And she loves me back. And i'm never letting her go.

Fin ~

* * *

**So I would like some reviews for this Channyness. I love reviews.**

**Georgyya,**


End file.
